Her Melody
by QueenoftheRory
Summary: River Song shows up on Amy's door one night. Her usual smirking, flirty facade is gone. Instead, she stands there somewhat shyly as Amy opens the door. She asks if she can stay the night, and, of course, Amy ushers her inside. River is her daughter, after all. How could she turn her away? Amy & River, mother/daughter fic. Dedicated to my best friend. Oneshot.


**This fic is dedicated to my bestest friend in the whole universe, Miss starry-eyedandstormy. She's the River (daughter) to my Amy 3**

* * *

The last thing Amy expected out of her night was to be laying in her bed, comforting a distraught River Song.

Rory was working the night shift at the hospital, leaving Amy all alone; that is, until River showed up on her doorstep. Her usual smirking, flirty facade was gone. Instead, she stood there somewhat shyly as Amy opened the door. She had asked if she could stay the night, and, of course, Amy ushered her inside. River was her daughter, after all. How could she turn her away?

"Wanna watch a movie?" Amy asks, smiling at her. River offers her a very small smile and agrees, walking past Amy and into the living room. They both decide on an animated film for their first movie; one that they had always watched together as kids. They laugh and quote the movie, altogether having a good time.

Once the movie ends, its pretty late, so Amy suggests that they go to sleep. River agrees and Amy leads her upstairs. "Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" Amy asks her. Despite the fun that they had watching the movie together, and no matter how happy River had seemed, Amy knew otherwise. Not only was River her daughter, they had been best friends for years. She could sense the whole night that something was up with her daughter.

River smiles at her and nods, accepting the offer. "Thanks, mum. I'll be right in. While River goes to the spare room (which had recently become hers) to fetch her nightclothes, Amy retreats to she and Rory's room. She changes quickly, running a brush through her copper-colored hair before settling down on her side of the bed. Before long, River enters the room wearing her simple nightclothes. She gently closes the door behind her before moving to join Amy on the large bed.

"Alright, go ahead and tell me what's up. And don't you dare act like it's nothing...I know you better than that, Mel." Amy gives her a look and River sighs, leaning her head back against the pillow behind her before answering, "It's him."

Amy's eyebrows furrow in confusion. The Doctor? But they had seemed so happy together the last time she saw them. The pair came to visit the Ponds over the summer and they stayed a few nights; everything _seemed _okay between the two of them then. However, she remains quiet, patiently waiting for River to continue.

"I have an interesting life with the Doctor, as you know. Everything is back to front with us. It absolutely kills me that someday in the future, he's not going to know me at all. I know I shouldn't think about it as much as I do, but...I can't help it." Amy purses her lips, looking over at River. "But...time can be rewritten..."

River laughs sadly, shaking her head and closing her eyes. "Not this time. If I change _anything..._" she pauses to compose herself. "It could change our timelines entirely. And it's not only that...there's even a possibility that I could even cease to exist entirely. He might not have even met you if I change anything..." she stops again, fighting the tears that begin to fill her eyes. "And, yet, I can't bear to see the day where he forgets about me. I know that the day is coming soon; the past few times I've seen him, he's been younger than ever. It hurts, mother...it hurts _so much._"

"Come here..." Amy murmurs, gently pulling her daughter into her arms. At this point, River can't hold it in any longer, and she begins to cry. She very rarely had the chance to let go and cry like this. She was either usually with the Doctor or in Stormcage; both places where she would never _ever_ let the people around her see her cry. However, now, as she sits there in her mother's arms, she feels comfort for the first time in who knows how long. Often, when they were only children, Mels would seek comfort in Amy too. Of course, then, Amy had always thought that Mels was mourning the parents she had never known; but little did she know that she was comforting her own daughter.

Amy simply rubs her back, letting her cry it out for a while. Eventually though, she places a light kiss atop her daughter's head as her cries slowly calm down. "I know, Melody. I know. But hey, it's going to be okay..." she offers her a reassuring smile, "I promise." River sighs and wraps her arms around her mother, hugging her in gratitude. "Thanks, mum." She sniffles and wipes her remaining tears away as Amy gently brushes her curls back from her face. "Let's get some sleep now, yeah?" River agrees and settles down in bed next to her, closing her eyes. "Goodnight, mother."

Smiling, Amy makes herself comfortable in bed. When they had lost Melody at Demon's Run all that time ago, she never thought she would even see her again, let alone be able to comfort her in times like this. _'The Doctor works in mysterious ways...'_ she thinks to herself as she smiles over at her daughter's peaceful form.

"Sweet dreams, my Melody."

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
